


Drunk

by Pichitinha



Series: Super-friends [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, If you want to see it as a romance go ahead buddy be happy, just a stupid piece I wrote a couple of months back to a forum's conest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is back and Dick just wants to spend some time with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> One: English is not my first language. Two: I don't drunk. Conclusion of one and two: I can't write drunk talk so just bear with me on this.

In his defense, it hadn’t sounded like a bad idea in the beginning. Who could blame him, really? His best friend just got back  _from the dead_. Well, not really, he was just trapped in another dimension, but  _they thought he was dead_. So, yeah, sue him, he wanted to have some bro to bro time.  
  
He offered his place because of the big TV and Wally got there in the afternoon along with a lot of alcohol. It just went downhill from there.  
  
They played videogames and made a bet that every time one of them lost they had to drain a can. Six rounds later and each had lost half, only problem is: Wally has a fast metabolism.   
  
“Dude, that’s not fair.” Dick said trying to concentrate on another round after the third can. “You should drink, life, three beers for each one I drink.”  
  
Wally shrugged. “You agreed to the terms when we made the bet, too late to change them now.”  
  
“Cheater.”  
  
They continued playing and Dick lost three more round due to the fact that he had three cans of beer in his system. By the end of the last one, he threw the control on the couch. “Ok, that’s enough. I can’t play anymore.”  
  
“Yeah, I was cleaning the floor with your ass.” Wally leaned back and smiled at him, a little bit happier from the alcohol, but almost unnoticeable.   
  
“Because I’m drunk!” Dick slumbered as he opened another can. “And at least it’s a pretty ass.” He wiggled his eyebrows, no longer protected by the non-alcohol filter humans usually have, and Wally laughed.  
  
“I forgot how much fun you are when you drink.”  
  
Dick took a long sip and considered that. “Yeah. We haven’t done this for a long time, even before…” He motioned his hands. “Y’know.”  
  
“Yeah. We should try to do it more often.”  
  
They stay silent for a few seconds and Dick finishes his beer, putting it aside.  
  
“I’m sorry for everything, Wally.” He says honestly.  
  
“I know, dude. I guess I’m sorry, too. I wasn’t the easiest on you.”  
  
“S’fine. It ‘as my fault.”  
  
“It was nobody fault, Dick. But we’re okay now.” He waits a few seconds and looks at his best friend. “Right?”  
  
“Totally.”  
  
They bump fists and smile lazily – and drunk, from Dick’s part - and turn back to the TV.  
  
“Can we just watch something? I haven’t drunk in a while and it’s got to me.” Dick asked, his eyebrows up in sudden confusion about  _something_.  
  
Wally chuckles. “Yeah.”  
  
They turn on a random channel and play their old game of coming up with a back story to the movie for the parts they lost.  
  
Sometime later Dick realizes he’s sleepy and starts to doze off. He looks at Wally still engrossed in the movie and lets sleep consume him.  
  
His best friend is back. Everything is fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by my tumblr: http://pichitinha-prompts.tumblr.com (fanfiction); http://pichitinha.tumblr.com (personal).


End file.
